


lost in the rain

by litra



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Flashwave Week 2018, M/M, Nudity, Rain, References to Thunderbirds, Storms, who stole my jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Mick found a jacket on the side of the road. He did not expect the hot guy who came with the jacket.





	lost in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had two ideas that could have worked for both the accidental marriage day and the supernatural day. This is the second of those ideas.

Mick pushed his way through the scrub brush cursing soundly. Len's chosen spot to lay low was about forty miles outside of Vegas which meant it was smack dab in the middle of nowhere and a desert themes nowhere to boot. What was worse he couldn't actually go into Vegas because the car broke down five miles out.

He stomped down the highway back towards the safe-house, mentally preparing his rant to Len. The asshole had decided to stay back at the shitty safe-house because he hadn't wanted to sit in a hot car for twenty minutes. Next time they were stealing a better class of car, one that wouldn't break down and had Len's requisite air conditioning, and decent seats. 

Thunder rumbled somewhere behind him, echoing Len's mood. Mick kept on for a few seconds before pausing to consider what he'd heard. It had definitely been thunder, not some distant car. Turning, Mick squinted at the horizon. There was a wall of dark thunderheads rolling closer. Mick cursed under his breath again. He wasn't too worried about flash floods, not up by the road, but he didn't know if he'd be able to make it back before the rain got to him, and all he had to protect him was a t-shirt.

This day just kept getting better and better.

Turning Mick started down the road again. The thunder echoed louder just to spite him. 

He'd just passed the second mile marker when the rain caught up with Mick. The first few drops felt good, cooling his skin and his still roiling temper. He turned his face up into the rain taking a deep breath and trying to catch a few drops in his mouth. He hadn't hadn't exactly been planning on this hike so he hadn't brought a water bottle. The dust sank back into the earth quickly turning into a layer of mud. Mick grunted at that, because it was just one of those days.

He didn't know how much farther he'd traveled when he saw it. There was a coat, draped over on of the scraggly bushes off the side of the road. The coat was just as soaked as everything else, but it was also a dark red, so it was kind of hard to miss. Mick stopped, looking around for a car. Maybe a hiker had lost it or something. Except there was nothing; no sign of a car or a trail, there wasn't even a pile of stones or anything else interesting nearby. 

Sliding down the slight bank, Mick plucked the coat off the bush. It was a nice coat, or would be when it was dry, made of dark red leather and canvas with lightning design trailing down the sleeves. Mick looked around again. There still wasn't any sign of anyone else for as far as he could see.

Well his luck was bound to turn at some point. 

Mick slid the coat onto his shoulders. Surprisingly it actually fit. Whoever lost it must be weeping, but their loss was Mick's gain. He headed back to the blacktop, scrambled up the bank and got back to walking.

The rain had only just started to lessen when Mick trudged down the driveway to the safe-house. 

Len looked up from his book when Mick came in and wrinkled his nose. "You're a mess." 

"Car broke down," Mick grunted. He kicked off his boots. It wasn't actually too bad all things considered. The coat shed rain like nothing Mick had ever owned. 

"I'll order some food," Len said clearly sensing Mick's mood.

Mick grunted again and went to take a shower, tossing the coat on the end of his bed on his way to the bathroom.

When he came back out there was a guy in his bed. Mick blinked down at the kid. Well kid wasn't quite the right word. He had one of those faces that would probably get carded until he was 50, but otherwise... well Mick certainly hoped he was over twenty because he was actually really hot. 

The kid had pulled the jacket up around him as he slept on top of the covers but it wasn't actually doing a lot to cover him. He had tousled auburn hair and long lithe limbs, a trim little waist that Mick would have loved to wrap his hands around. And that was probably going too far given that he didn't even know the guys name, or how he ended up in Mick's bed. 

Mick leaned out into the hall, keeping one eye on the guy as he called out, "Hey Len, What's with the guy."

He was half expecting to say Len had found him since Mick was having a back day. Len had managed stranger things and he honestly couldn't think of another reason for him to be there.

"What guy?" Len called back.

Which meant the guy had somehow gotten into the safe-house and fallen asleep in Mick's bed without Len noticing. How was that even possible? And why was he naked? again Mick wasn't complaining, but still...

"What the hell?" Len leaned on the door frame cup of coffee forgotten in one hand.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to know," Mick said. "I mean I wasn't in the shower that long, and he definitely wasn't there when I got back."

Before they could decide what to do next the guy rolled over and yawned, scratching at the line of hair that led down to...

Mick pulled his eyes back up to where the guy was slowly blinking awake. He sees the exact moment when the guy realizes that he's been caught. His eyes go wide and his hands clench on the jacket, pulling it to cover his crotch.

Mick takes pity on him and fishes one of his own shirts from the dresser, tossing it over. The act reminds him that he's still wrapped only in a towel. He caught Len's eye and gestured for him to keep watch. Slipping into the bathroom to change only takes a moment, and when he steps back out, Mick feels a whole lot more prepared to deal with whatever this is.

Then he sees the guy wrapped up in his shirt, hair tousled from sleep and he has to get control of himself all over again.

"Okay, why don't we start with who are you and why are you here?" Len asks.

The guy has his head in his hands now. He's not crying or anything just staring blankly into space like a deer in headlights. "Oh no." He muttered.

Len hissed out a little frustrated breath. "Look, we're not going to call the cops--"

The guy interrupted Len by shoving the jacket out in front of him. "This is mine," he declared.

Mick snorted, "Nope, sorry Kid, I found that on the side of the road, it's mine now." Maybe if the kid had tracked him down the regular way he might have given it back, but the guy had snuck into their apartment. He was getting no leeway. 

The guy made another little hurt "Oh" sound and the coat fell to the bed. Mick blinked and replayed what he'd just seen. The coat had fallen to the bed, but the guy hadn't let go. The coat had gone through his whole forearm like it wasn't there. 

The guy's shoulders slumped, "Well fuck."

"What's your name?" Mick asked. He was tired of thinking of him as just the guy and he had a feeling this problem had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Barry," He answered, deliberately straightening and putting on a brave face."

"Okay, I'm Mick. He's Len, and like he said we're not gonna call the cops so you might as well tell us what this is all about."

Barry took a slow deep breath, "By the ancient laws of magic you have stolen my cloak and by that token my wedded hand. For a year and a day I may not attempt to escape and must act in respectful deference to my new spouse... At least in public where your reputation is at stake." He tacked on as an afterthought.

Mick just stared at Barry. His brain was still trying to process the words 'ancient laws of magic'. He might have laughed but he'd just seen the coat go through Barry's arm and there was that old voice from his childhood when his family had still kept up the old traditions, salt and Iron and never giving your full name to a stranger.

Len looked at Mick, "You got married? I though you said the car broke down."

"It did." Mick protested, because that was better then thinking about any of the rest of it. 

A knock on the door gave mick a few more minutes to process what in all the hells had just happened. By the time he'd payed the Pizza guy, set the boxes open on the table and dug out the paper plaits he mostly had a handle on himself. Or at least he didn't think he was going to go light any fires, or punch any walls.

Len got his own slice and passed him a beer without his having to ask. Mick dropped onto the couch gratefully, swallowing half the contents in one go.

Barry slowly poked his head out of the bedroom. He'd acquired a pair of pants, Len's from the look of them. He was tall enough that he wasn't tripping over them, could have used a belt though.

"Umm, can I have some of that?" Barry asked. 

"Are you going to fully explain yourself?" Len asked back.

"Umm, yes?"

"Then yes, for now."

Barry was quiet as he got his own food. He settled into the easy chair with his legs crossed under him. He took a bite, then caught Len's eye and lowered the rest of the slice.

"Have you ever heard of selkies?"

Len and Mick both shook their heads.

"Swan maidens?"

They shook their heads again.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in little spikes. Mick wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"Okay, it's like this," Barry went on, "There's a lot of magic creatures out there, and every once in a while we interact with humans. There are a few types of creatures that are close enough to human that we have human forms."

"You're a fairy?" Len asked with a sardonically raised eyebrow.

"I'm a thunderbird." Barry said back with just as much sneer. "I left my coat by the road so I could go flying int he storm. But Mick found it and took it, and then when said it was mine he claimed it. It was fairly stolen, so I can't try to get it back for a year and a day. Until then he's the only one that can touch it. If I ever want to fly again then I have to stick around. By the laws of the magical community we are bound together. If I was a girl I'd say we were married, but I know you humans have weird social customs when it comes to men being together."

He waved a hand as if to say he didn't really care either way, and went back to his pizza. "On the other hand," He said around his next mouthful, "This is a great way for me to get away from Thawn and Hunter."

"Who?" Mick couldn't help but ask.

"Couple of assholes. They're thunderbirds too, and they're always after me for one reason or another. Hunter spent all last season trying to pluck my feathers out one by one."

"So, a thunderbird, You'll forgive me but I'm not familiar with the mythology." Len said, looking Barry over again.

"Oh I'm mostly human right now, and I have to stay this way, like I said."

"But only mostly--" Len prompted.

Barry shrugged, "Well I can do this--" He shoved the last of his pizza in his mouth and held out his hands with his fingertips barely touching. Electricity flickered back and forth in the globe his hands made. "I'm also faster then most humans, and I can jump farther and things. I've never really tested it all out."

Len hummed and Mick shook his head. "You really should ask him first."

Barry snagged a second slice of pizza, looking between the two of them, "Ask me what?"

"Len's figuring out how to use you in heists. We're thieves. That's not going to be a problem is it?"

Barry considered that. "Well It's not really my thing, but I suppose it we were steeling from bad people I could help out. I'm going to have to earn my keep somehow, even if it's not exactly traditional."

Mick's mind helpfully supplied a number of ways a new bride could earn their place. Not that he would ever suggest it. He wasn't a creep like that, and Barry didn't have a choice about any of this from the sound of it. He got up to get more Pizza in order to cover his reaction.

"So can I ask you a question?" Barry asked, his eyes dancing back and forth between Len and Mick.

"Go ahead," Len said.

"Well, the two you... are you...?"

"Partners, childhood friends," Len supplied, "but we're not together if that's what you're asking."

"Okay good, that makes this slightly less awkward." Barry said with a small smile. He was blushing for some reason and glancing up at Mick then down at his hands. "Ummm, so, do you... are you... attracted to guys? Because we're going to be hanging out a lot I figure and I just want to know where I stand with all this and yeah, all of that." Barry bit his lip like he was forcefully cutting off his babbling. 

"Well I'm not, but Mick is." Len said in a low drawl.

"Oh fuck you." Mick retorted.

"Or you could fuck him. Don't deny it Mick, I know your tells."

"I wouldn't. He didn't get a choice in all this. I'm not into that." Mick hoped his face hadn't gone red, or if it had, that Barry would mistake it for anger. 

"Thank you, for that, but I mean... what if I was... interested that is?" Barry's voice was a full octave higher then it had been, nervous rather then quiet.

"You're interested?" Mick felt strangely distant as if someone else had said those words.

"Well, I mean. I wasn't planning on getting married any time soon and I know we just met, but yeah? You're kind of my type, so If you wanted to go out on a date sometime? I mean I wouldn't say no." Barry rubbed a the back of his neck, lifting one shoulder in a little half shrug.

"Oh. Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great," Len said, breaking the mood, "He can sleep in your room then. Glad that's all worked out."

Mick was definitely blushing as he elbowed Len in the ribs.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
